


Sleepover At Miu’s

by Spookuukii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, what even is monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookuukii/pseuds/Spookuukii
Summary: Ibuki, Mukuro, Tsumugi, Angie, and Kiibo have a sleepover at Miu’s house, and of course get roped into playing some sort of sex game.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Mioda Ibuki, Iruma Miu & Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0/Ikusaba Mukuro, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 3





	Sleepover At Miu’s

“Alright, I’ll go first!”

Miu clicked the button on her phone to roll the dice.

“Gently give a hickey to the person on your left’s inner thighs! Ooh!~ Such a naughty one already!~”

She giggled.

Tsumugi blushed.

“P-Person on your left? Th-That means...”

“Mhm!~ Spread those legs, baby!”

Tsumugi obliged, spreading her legs. Miu stuck her head in between them, sucking and biting the skin on her inner thigh until it bruised.

Tsumugi let out a small moan unwillingly, flushing right after.

“Mm yeah, moan for me baby~” Miu teased.

Tsumugi gave an embarrassed whine. Miu’s comments were actually making her...kind of excited.

Ibuki beamed.

“Aww! Tsumugi’s face is sooo cute!”

Miu lifted her head up after she was finished, scooting back to her spot as if nothing happened, meanwhile Tsumugi’s face was as red as a tomato.

“Your turn, Kiibs,” Miu said.

Kiibo rolled the dice.

“Tickle the person on your left’s inner thighs,”

His face flushed a bit.

“Then, Miu, you’re up...”

He made his way over to her. Miu spread her legs, giving a wink.

He felt his metal face heat up.

He began tickling her thighs, trying not to pay attention to the suggestive look on her face.

“Why don’t you put those fingers to good use and put ‘em inside of me?”

Miu moaned loudly.

That was it. That was the last straw. Kiibo couldn’t do this anymore. He quickly went back to his spot.

If Kiibo had a dick it would definitely be hard right now.

Miu giggled.

She looked down at her phone, which was spinning a wheel to decide who’s turn it was.

“Ooh! Mine again!”

She smirked, rolling the dice.

“I get to kiss you, Mugi~”

“Wh-“

Tsumugi was cut off by Miu’s lips locking with hers. She gently grabbed Tsumugi’s left boob while she did it, just because. Tsumugi let out a moan. Miu’s teasing was making her wet.

Miu pulled away.

“Oh?~ Is someone getting a little too excited? I’d be happy to fuck you if you need~”

“St-Stop teasing..”

“But it’s just so fun~”

“Don’t be shy, Tsumugi! I’m sure with your gorgeous body any of us would be willing to make you cum~” Angie chimed in, cheerfully.

Tsumugi’s face flushed.

Mukuro felt like she shouldn’t be watching this.

Miu held Tsumugi’s hand, wanting to feel her touch once more. She spun the wheel with her other.

“Your turn, Muku.”

Mukuro rolled the dice. Her face heated up when she read what it had landed on.

“T-Touch the p-person to your right’s ass...”

Ibuki grinned.

“Ooh! That’s Ibuki!”

Mukuro nodded.

“Do you want me to take my skirt off or?”

“Please keep it on.”

Ibuki stood up, her back towards Mukuro. Mukuro traced her fingers over Ibuki’s ass through her skirt, getting nervous and quitting a couple seconds later.

Ibuki sat back down.

Miu spun the wheel.

“Kiibo’s turn again!”

Kiibo rolled the dice.

“Oh...my...”

Miu looked down at what the dice said.

“Hah! Of course the two most awkward virgins get that one!”

Mukuro assumed she meant her and Kiibo.

“What does it say?”

She knew she would regret asking.

Kiibo awkwardly tried to explain.

“I-I have to...kiss your...”

“Just say tits Kiibs, Christ.”

Mukuro blushed.

“O-Oh.”

“C-Can I?”

“Y-Yeah, um...so do I have to show them to...all of you?”

The thought made Mukuro nervous, but also excited.

“Do whatever you’re comfortable with. The game’s no fun if somebody’s not enjoying it,” Miu said.

Mukuro was going to be brave. These guys were all her friends, and she trusted them not to be rude.

She began unbuttoning her shirt, unhooking her bra afterwards.

Miu and Angie stared in awe, causing Mukuro to blush.

Angie started getting wet from the sight of Mukuro’s tits. They were just so nice to look at.

Kiibo agreed, though he wasn’t as obvious about it as them.

He nervously pressed his lips to her tits, right above her nipple.

Mukuro liked the praise she was getting. She didn’t plan on putting them away anytime soon.

Miu spun the wheel again.

Ibuki grinned.

“Ooh! It’s Ibuki’s turn!”

She rolled the dice.

“Ibuki gets to massage Tsumugi’s boobs!”

Tsumugi blushed a bit.

Ibuki crawled over to Tsumugi, massaging her boobs. Tsumugi let out a few moans, but she was too horny to care at this point. She couldn’t stand it anymore.

Ibuki went back to her spot after she was finished, and Tsumugi only had one thing left to say.

“Miu, bedroom. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don’t know why I wrote this I have so many other things to write but I was bored and I thought why the fuck not so here we are. I’m still getting used to writing sexual content. I can’t really take it seriously most of the time, especially if it’s hardcore smut lmao


End file.
